


Fool's Gold

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Illness, Poetry, Prose Poem, Recovery, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: The illusion of perfection that the mania brings is nowhere near the value of the gold of true healing.





	Fool's Gold

All that glitters is not gold; shining, sharp-edged, biting pieces of glitter that slice through your veins.  
The light reflects and denies the shadows ever existed. Compassion and sympathy cower away from the multicolored sequins that make memories of Darkness vanish. You need no help. The molten gold in your veins is strength enough to save you. Yet a part of you is lost beneath the cascade of glimmering dust.   
Fool’s Gold.

Perfect octagonal shape, scatters light like zirconia, driving you ever onward in search of that flawless iridescence. Never resting, taunting beams sparkle in your eyes, keeping you awake. Slave to the gleam, joyful to obey the scintillating rainbows-but never quite reaching the  
Fool’s Gold.

Gorgeous, glamorous, golden gates of imaginations take on life. You see them just beyond your reach. Your gilded veins trapped within pale reality. Mundane. Lackluster. Everyday threatens to overwhelm. You sag with exhaustion from trying to endure the boredom—every moment---without the enchanting shimmer of the   
Fool’s Gold.

Time rolls on. The edges of the sequins start to hurt as they whirl by. The rainbow darkens to reflect only blacks and blues, but still the lies of false diamonds drives you on. You start to send the falsehood behind this  
Fool’s Gold.

The sunshine warms your upturned face. Its light slowly wakens you to new life. You move calmly, engrossed in each task, without the wicked glint to distract you. You are imperfect, but you have the rest of your life to fix your flaws… “the rest of your life”…the first time you’ve ever spoken those words with gratitude and not despair. You gaze across the August field and realize your memories have returned. Your past, your shadows, your days of Darkness, not hidden behind lying, mesmerizing Fool’s Gold.

Your past, a part of you, refined by fire, leaving to you  
True Gold.


End file.
